A task often encountered by electrical contractors is the guiding of electrical cable over suspended ceiling frames from one location in a building to another. Suspended ceilings are made of a metal grid of main runners and cross bars into which nonmetallic fibrous ceiling panels have been placed. It usually takes at least two persons to guide electrical cable from its dispensing point to its destination point. The specific problems encountered include guiding the cable in the right direction over the ceiling frame and chafing of the cable and/or top ridge of the main runners of the ceiling frame. In particular, BX cable, which is electrical cable with a ribbed metal sheath, has a considerable tendency to cut into the top ridge of the main runners when the BX cable is sliding directly on the top surface of the main runners.